Chocando contra el pasado
by rawr222
Summary: Percy Jackson, un chico con un pasado terrible está de vuelta en su ciudad natal y gracias a una cierta rubia y a un grupo de amigos descubrirá lo que paso con su familia. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan excepto algunos que me pertenecen a mí y claro está la historia.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Percy salió de su habitación con cuidado y con mucho sigiló y ¿cómo no? Gracias a un destornillador que tenía guardado en un cajón de su mesilla de noche.

Andando de puntillas por el largo pasillo se dirigió a la cocina para conseguir un poco de comida, ya que no había pegado bocado en dos días, justo el tiempo que estaba tardando su madre en regresar a casa.

A mitad de camino se encontró con la puerta del salón abierta. Esto solo complicaría un poquito su ida a la cocina y la vuelta a su cuarto. Se asomó un poco para asegurarse que no estaban mirando hacia donde se encontraba él, y gracias a Dios estaban ocupados con sus plantas y bolsitas y además fumando algo que olía bastante fuerte y hacía que la cabeza de Percy le diera vueltas haciéndole parecer un poco mareado.

Negando con la cabeza para despejarse siguió hacia adelante para llegar a su destino. Suspiró aliviado de que también la puerta de la cocina estuviera abierta porque cuando estaba cerrada e intentabas abrirla hacía un ruido desagradable. Entró y sintió la fría baldosa bajos sus pequeños pies y rápidamente encogió los deditos y fue caminando con los talones para encontrarse con que la nevera estaba cerrada con otro candado.

-Mierda… -dijo Percy pero enseguida se tapo la boca con sus pequeñas manitas. El no decía palabrotas porque su mama decía que eso estaba mal, pero esta vez se le había escapado pero la situación también requería la palabra.

Sacó el destornillador que guardo es su pantalón antes de salir de su cuarto y lo metió en la cerradura del candado. La punta de la herramienta era fina así que podía abrirlo y lo sabía por propia experiencia.

A la temprana edad de cinco años, Percy se ha tenido que buscar la comida cuando su madre no estaba en casa, pero él no la decía nada solo por no ponerla triste. Digamos que su padrastro no era el mejor del mundo.

Cinco minutos después, el pequeño seguía con la labor de intentar abrir el candado. Era difícil pero no imposible. A sus espaldas escuchó un gruñido que hizo que se le helara la sangre. Dándose la vuelta de a poco se encontró con la figura de Gabe Ugliano, su padrastro. Para tener apenas treinta dos años, Percy pensaba que estaba gordo y que su estómago era una barriga cervecera como lo que decían las personas que salían en las novelas que veía con su mama. Cada vez tenía menos pelos en la cabeza y sus ojos castaños estaban muy rojos y olía a ese humo que a Percy le mareaba. Muchas veces a lo largo del día pensaba que la persona de Gabe se le podía asociar con una morsa, total, no había mucha diferencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí pedazo de mierda? –Gruño acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-Tenía hambre. –Murmuró por lo bajo agachando la cabeza para no hacer contacto con la mirada fulminadora de Gabe.

-¿Así? Pues me la suda niñato.

-¡Pero yo tengo hambre y se lo voy a decir a mama! –levantó su rostro para encararse a su padrastro que estaba a unos treinta centímetros de él.

No pudo seguir replicando porque un impacto fuerte contra su mejilla le hizo caer al suelo. Mirando al suelo vio que había gotas de sangre manchándolo. Un tirón de fuerte de pelo le hizo levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa lasciva de Gabe. Se estaba divirtiendo.

Puso su cara a cinco centímetros a la de Percy.

-Escúchame niñato-dijo en voz baja y rasposa –me vuelves a responder y a amenazar con contárselo a tu madre y no lo cuentas ¿me has entendido?

Pero siendo un niño pequeño e hiperactivo le escupió en su cara para nada atractiva.

-Hijo de puta –dijo limpiándose la saliva de su rostro.

Le agarró más fuerte del cabello para sujetarle bien y le lanzó contra la pared de la cocina. Impactó contra la pared dando a escuchar un golpe fuerte. Las baldosas del suelo se tiñeron de rojo. Percy sentía un gran dolor alrededor de la sien y se la toco con la mano para confirmar que estaba sangrando.

-Aggg eres un puto cerdo niño. Qué sepas que todo esto lo vas a limpiar tú.

Volvió a acercarse pero antes de cogerle, Percy apretó su mano derecha donde se encontraba el destornillador. Hizo un movimiento y le formó un corte en la mejilla izquierda. Gritó tapándose la herida pero antes de que le hiciera algo le clavó la herramienta en la rodilla y enseguida cayó al suelo gritando maldiciones.

Rápido como una bala, le quito el destornillador de la pierna y se fue corriendo por el pasillo para abrir la puerta principal y salir a la calle para pedir ayuda. Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchaba los gritos de fondo de Gabe, pidiendo a un tal Eddy que le fuera a atrapar y matarlo.

Consiguió salir del edificio a trompicones a causa de la falta de sangre en su cuerpo. Con sus cortas pequeñas intentó correr lo más rápido posible para que no le alcanzara.

-¡Percy! ¡Percy! –gritó el tipo llamado Eddy.

Percy miró hacia atrás y vio venirse encima a un tipo muy grande pero que no le distinguía muy bien entre la oscuridad. Se encontraba a unos veinticinco metros de él. Le iba a atrapar y luego matarlo. Esa idea le hizo un nudo en la garganta y darle más adrenalina en el cuerpo para aumentar un poco más su velocidad pero lo veía muy peliagudo así que lo único que le quedaba era esconderse.

Tres metros más adelante giró hacia la derecha para meterse en un callejón. Mientras se dirigía a esconderse detrás de un contenedor se tropezó contra una piedra y se cayó al duro suelo de cemento raspándose las rodillas, codos y manos. Gracias a todo no se clavó el destornillador. Se levantó mareado y se fue detrás del basurero y se recostó contra la pared dejándose caer por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Empezaba a dar cabezadas y veía puntitos negros además de no tener fuerzas. Cada vez estaba más débil, no podía ni aguantar con los parpados abiertos. Estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que ni se había dado cuenta de que el tal Eddy estaba enfrente de él. Se sobre saltó y se dio un golpe en la nuca contra la pared, cosa que gracias a ese golpe estaba empezando a perder la consciencia.

-No...No me hagas…da-daño. –Dijo Percy arrastrando las palabras. Levantó el brazo derecho intentando apuntar con el destornillador al hombre pero las fuerzas le fallaban.

-Chico…

Pero ya era tarde se había desmayado y antes de cerrar los ojos vio que el hombre tenía la piel obscura y unos ojos ámbar y su rostro se veía con preocupación…pero ¿porqué?

Su cabeza cayó sobre sus hombros y lo único que pudo pensar fue ´´_ ¿Estoy muerto? Perdón mami._

Y todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 2

_12 años después._

-Chicos ya les he dicho que tengo que hacer esto solo.

-Y nosotros te hemos dicho que estamos contigo, Percy.

-Piper ...

-¡Joder, Jackson! Cierra la puta boca y hazlo. Aquí o nos vamos todos o ninguno. –Dijo la chica agarrándole la mano y entrelazando los dedos en el acto.

-Yo que tú la haría compañero. –Dijo otro, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros. –Cada vez que está en los días del mes se pone insoportable.

-Yo no tengo la regla Travis.

-Pero mira que eres brusca mujer, aquí mi hermano intentando decirlo delicadamente y ¿tú?, como si nada. ¿No ves que la palabrita esa nos incomoda?

Piper bufó y rodó los ojos aguantándose la hostia que quería meterle.

-Deja de decir gilipolleces, Connor. Toma Percy. –Dijo el chico vestido completamente de negro pasándole una cajetilla plateada.

-Gracias Nico. ¿Estáis seguros?

-¡Sí! –Gritaron Travis y Connor al unísono.

-Está bien, pero cuando lleguemos allí me tendréis que dejar por mi cuenta.

-Bueno de eso ya hablaremos. Nos tienes que explicar primero porque quieres ir y porque motivos.

-Piper… -dijo Percy con un suspiro de desesperación. -¿Sabes que eres un dolor de cabeza?

La chica con una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia él, asintió energéticamente. Percy al ver sus ojos con esa chispita de felicidad con la que se la caracterizaba, no pudo hacer más que cogerla de la cara y plantarle un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

-Bueno basta que me pongo celosillo. –Comentó impaciente Connor. – Quiero salir de aquí.

-¿Pero cómo pudieron? –gritó una mujer que se encontraba entre los cincuenta y cinco y sesenta años, recorriendo el despacho de un lado a otro, despotricando un vocabulario bastante florido a los cinco ineptos que tenía sentados enfrente de su despacho. -¿Cómo se les ocurre quemar la biblioteca? ¡Es que de verdad, no lo entiendo! Me lo pueden explicar ¿por favor?

-Pues vera… -empezó Travis.

-Porque nos salió de los cojones. –Dijo Percy cortando a su amigo.

-Y del coño. –Intervino Piper.

-Y del coño. –Le dio la razón.

La directora del orfanato levantó la ceja estupefacta ante el poco respeto que la mostraba.

-¿Y me lo van a explicar así?

-En pocas palabras. –Explicó un desanimado Nico mirando por la ventana del despacho de la directora.

-Muy bien, me temo informarles que por desgracia os voy a expulsar. Ir recogiendo los cinco vuestras pertenencias os voy a enviar al Instituto de menores de Nueva York.

Percy con una sonrisa en su cara, sin mostrar los dientes, se levantó de la butaca y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación seguido de sus amigos.

-Bienvenidos al Instituto reformatorio para delincuentes de Nueva York. –Dijo un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, con entradas y con presencia de canas. Tenía arrugas por todo su rostro cuando sonreía, lo que le hacía parecer más mayor. Lo único bueno es que parecía que se mantenía en forma. –Me llamo Norman Bellrack, y para ustedes y todos los alumnos de esta institución. Seré vuestro director y me llamareis sin tute amientos. ¿Entendido?

-Si –respondieron los cinco sin mucho ánimo.

-No escuche…dije, ¿entendido? – gritó a lo último sobresaltando a Piper haciendo que se agarrara al brazo de Percy.

-¡Sí, ,señor!

-Mucho mejor. Ahora, aquí, las cosas van a cambiar mucho. Mujeres y varones separados, o sea, nada de dormir juntos. Se levantaran a las siete y las clases comenzaran a las nueve.

-¿Pero porqué tan temprano? –Se quejo Connor.

-Porque lo digo yo, y cuando hablo yo no se interrumpe. No se puede salir del recinto.

-Mierda… -Masculló Percy por lo bajo. Esa norma le podría joder un poco las cosas pero no le detendría. Claro que no, ahora que estaba aquí nada lo iba a retener.

-¿Decía algo joven?

-No.

-¿No…?

-No, .

-Bien. Desayuno, ocho y cuarto. Almuerzo, once y media. Comida, tres. Cena, nueve. Y por la tarde os buscaremos un trabajo para que no holgazaneéis sino tenéis para hacer nada.

-Pero usted dijo que no íbamos a poder salir del recinto.

-Vaya parece que tenemos un cerebrito entre nosotros ¿no, señorita…?

-Piper McLean. Y tampoco hace falta ser sarcástico.

-Yo seré lo que se me venga en gana , y no, como dije antes no vais a poder salir de aquí. Trabajareis con laburos que os encomendemos nosotros. Y por último las luces se apagaran entre las diez y media. ¿Alguna duda?

-No , señor.

-Lopez. Marks. Llevenselos a sus respectivos cuartos. Espero que tengan una buena bienvenida. Ah, se me olvidaba los castigos son bastantes severos, así que yo me andaría con ojo. Buenas tardes.

Se giró y marcho hacía el gran edificio con aires de grandeza, cosa que le enfermo a Percy. Acababa de conocerlo ya le caía como una patada en todo el culo.

-Genial. Un paraíso. –Dijo irónicamente Travis. –Esperó que lo que tengas que hacer aquí sea importante.

-Tranquilo. Lo es.

Mientras los chicos miraban el instituto o más bien la cárcel en el que iban a vivir, se le acercaron los dos agentes asignados por el director para que les llevaron a sus cuartos.

-Los varones con migo y la señorita con ella y rápido.

-Cuánta mala hostia que hay aquí por el amor de Dios. –Dijo Piper.

-Pues entonces acostumbraste muchachita, por aquí hay mucha. –La respondió la agente que la acompañaba.

-Genial. –Fueron avanzando hasta entrar por las puertas de la institución y si…era igual de deprimente.

Piper se despidió con la mano de los chicos. Esperaba no tardar mucho en verlos.

-Por cierto soy la Agente Lopez y te ayudare hasta que te acostumbres a los horarios y todo.

-Está bien. Me caes bien de momento. ¿Los chicos estarán bien con él? Parece bastante serio.

-Si no te preocupes, en el fondo es como un osito de peluche. –Dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas níveas.

-Entiendo.

-¿El qué?

-Qué te gusta.

-Q-que…a mi no me gusta.

-No te preocupes que yo te ayudaré.

-Pero si a mi…

-Que yo te ayudo mujer –dijo interrumpiéndola –y ahora, ¿mi cuarto…? –Achinó un poco los ojos para leer la tapita con su nombre que había en el uniforme. - ¿Agente Lopez?

La agente suspiró y se encaminaron hacia su cuarto.

-Bueno aquí pone que en la habitación 322 estaran los… Stoll y en la 323 estaran… Di Angelo y Jackson. Vamos.

-¿Has visto como estaba la Agente? Uff… -dijo Connor haciendo movimientos con sus manos en la zona del pecho.

-¡Hey, vosotros dos, no habléis así de ella! –dijo el policía apuntándoles con el dedo.

-Perdón amigo, no sabíamos que estuviera cogida. –Dijo Travis.

-No es mi novia, y ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde.

-No te preoc…

-Callate Travis. –Dijo Nico de mal humor por el largo viaje que habían hecho para llegar a esa mierda de edificio.

Siguieron el camino en silencio hasta llegar a sus cuartos.

-Bueno aquí los dejo. Seré vuestro guía hasta que os acostumbréis al lugar. A las nueve os vengo a recoger por la cena.

Y se fue.

-Luego nos vemos chicos. –Se despidió Percy y entro al cuarto seguido por Nico oyendo de fondo la disputa de los hermanos Stoll de quien se quedaba la cama de la ventana.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 3

-Vaya vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí, ¿mucha juerga anoche, Chase?

-Cierra la bocaza, Thals. No estoy para gilipolleces. –Contestó de mal humor la rubia con la cabeza enterrada en sus brazos los cuales estaban apoyados en una mesa.

-Como veras, no se ha levantado de buenas.

-Si no me lo dices Katie, no lo veo. –Dijo con ironía Thalía. –Gracias por la obviedad, Sherlock.

-¡Hey! Te me bajas dos tonitos guapa. Yo solo te lo estaba aclarando. Borde de los huevos…

-¡Owwww! La gatita enseño sus garras…¡fuuu! –dijo Thalia haciendo el típico movimiento de zarpas de los gatos cuando bufan.

-Idiota. –Comentó Katie riendo.

La chica castaña miro a la derecha, donde se encontraba su amiga rubia, para verificar que no había levantado la cabeza en su mini discusión con Thalia para animarla. Katie se recostó sobre la mesa y empezó a picarle con el dedo índice para que las hiciera caso, pero olímpicamente paso de ella.

-Pss…Annabeth… -La llamó por lo bajo.

No hubo respuesta.

-Annabeth… -Esta vez Thalia la que intento llamar la atención de su amiga.

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

Estaba durmiendo.

Al ver que no sucedió nada, se miraron y en sus rostros se formaron sonrisas pícaras avecinando algo que seguramente iba a molestar a cierta persona. Thalia se posiciono al otro lado y con los dedos hizo una cuenta regresiva marcándola con los dedos.

-3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

-¡Annabeth! –gritaron las dos chicas al unísono provocando que la rubia se levantara sobresaltada y mirando frenéticamente hacia los lado corroborando que todo estuviera en orden.

Katie y Thalia empezaron a carcajearse de la cara de susto que puso, pero al instante pararon ya que con su mirada fría como el hielo las paralizo. Miedo. Eso es lo que sentían en ese mismo instante.

-¿Ustedes son…estúpidas? –le sonrisa forzada que más bien era una mueca.

-Oh, vamos Anni, ¿Qué pasa que ayer no te echaron un buen polvo? –dijo Thalia tocándole el hombre con fingida pena escrito en su rostro.

-Primero, ante todo, no me llames Anni y segundo eso es lo que me falto ayer, un polvo. No me hubiera importado si hubiera sido malo o bueno. Lo juro necesito liberar estrés.

-¿Tan malo fue cuidar de tus hermanos?

-Si, Kat. Están insoportables con sus ´´súper problemas´´ para conseguir chicas ya que son los últimos tíos de su clase en tener novia. Y así me estuvieron poniéndome la cabeza como un bombo durante tres horas. Tienen catorce años, lo entiendo. Me gusta que compartan cosas con migo pero los temas de perder su virginidad no me importa, y encima no me dejaron estudiar.

-Oh, sí. Lo último sí que es un problemón.

-No te burles imbécil, que por culpa de sus dudas de adolescentes por los temas sexuales tuve que hacer los deberes y estudiar hasta tarde. Estoy reventada. –Y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Thalia viendo que Annabeth no iba, por lo visto, a interactuar más con ellas, decidió sentarse en el pupitre de Katie. Empezaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho el día anterior, y la verdad no había nada que contar salvo si quieren saber que una se paso la mayor parte del día escuchando música punk y otra se la paso estudiando plantas. Siguieron conversando de chorradas hasta que unas manos taparon los ojos de Thalia e instintivamente esta, toco lo que le tapaba la vista.

-¿Quién soy? –Dijo una voz alegre y cantarina.

-Jason, como no quites tus putas sucias manos de mi bello rostro, te quedaras sin follar por el resto de tu penosa vida.

-De verdad hermana, eres tan brusca. –Dijo destapándola los ojos.

-¿Ves? No soy la única que lo piensa.

-Aghh, cállate niña planta. –Dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido.

Katie miro hacia arriba para encontrarse a dos pares de ojos del mismo color intenso. Azul eléctrico. En realidad solo en eso parecían los gemelos Grace, ya que entre sí eran muy diferentes. La chica hizo lo más maduro que pudo hacer en ese momento: La saco la lengua.

-Y ¿a esta que la pasa? –Preguntó Jason, dejando su mochila en la mesa que se encontraba detrás de Annabeth.

-Una mala noche. –Respondió la rubia sin mover su cara de donde estaba. Los brazos opacaron su voz dando a entender algo como _mana pose._

-¿Eh?

-Mala noche. –Tradujo su hermana sentándose en el pupitre de al lado, detrás de las chicas.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque el Sr. Brunner entro por la puerta cargado de libros que deposito en la mesa de profesor una vez que llegó. Katie codeó a Annabeth avisándole de que el maestro había y llegado y con desgana se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla con cansancio para empezar a prestar atención a la clase.

-Buenos días alumnos. Antes de empezar la clase de hoy el director va a pasar y hacer un anuncio, así que compórtense por favor. Y esto va especialmente por usted . –Dijo apuntando a Thalia con dedo acusador, y esta ipso facto levanto las manos en signo de inocencia. –Bien. ya puede pasar.


End file.
